Ignorance is Bliss
by Serafina Silvertongue
Summary: A story about Nataliya's adoptive daughter, Hayden, who eventually joins Amy and Dan in the Hunt for the 39 Clues. A Dan/OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Visited

**Chapter one: Visited**

**Hey everybody! Just so you know, I'm not giving up my Host fanfiction, I just decided to do this one at the same time. FYI, I'll probably be updating my Host fanfic fairly soon since I'm almost done the chapter. The reason it's taking so long is that first of all, it's pretty long, and second of all, I had to debate about a lot of stuff for this chapter. Don't be surprised if it takes until next week though, because my school basketball team is going to Provincials this week, so I'll be super busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

I was six months old when my parents died in a car crash. By car crash, obviously I mean they were assassinated by Madrigals. After they died, I lived in an orphanage for five years. It was a dirty, smelly old place and I hated it, even when I was so young. Nataliya adopted me when I was six years old, and it was the happiest day of my life. I had lived in Boston all my life, and I was delighted when Nataliya told me she was taking me to Russia, although being so young, I had no idea where that was.

Nataliya became my best friend, as well as a mother, for me. We lived in the Lucian headquarters, and her friend, Irina Spasky, visited me whenever she could. I liked Irina, and she taught me all sorts of things. Nataliya told me that she was a great spy, and that I would be like her someday.

I longed for Irina's visits, because when she came, she would take me to the theatre, the museum, or just for a walk outside to see the monuments. I was quite I isolated, you see, and for some reason Nataliya couldn't, or didn't want to go outside. I tried to ask her a few times, but she merely changed the subject.

Eventually, I stopped asking her, because I knew I was not going to get an answer. Instead, I waited for Irina, and when she came, I savoured the outside world.

Nataliya was good to me even if she did keep me inside more than I would have liked. She taught me how to read, write, and speak in Russian and English, she taught me geography, history, math, science, and many other subjects. She also hired someone to teach me to play the piano, and I found that I had a natural talent for it.

I was happy in my home. I was well educated, I loved playing the piano, and I made friends with many of the Lucian agents. This happiness was with me for the next four years. However, on my tenth birthday, things started to change.

The changes began with a visit from Isabel Kabra. I had never met the woman, but Nataliya had told me that she was very powerful, and very cruel. Nataliya also told me that Isabel had two children, both spoiled and greedy. I wondered what it would be like to have a mother as cold-hearted as Isabel, and I shuddered at the thought. I had been very lucky to have Nataliya adopt me, I decided, and not someone like Isabel Kabra.

It was a bright Sunday morning when Isabel came to visit us. It was June, and the sky was bright blue. I had been playing the piano when I heard someone enter the room. I turned quickly, and found myself a few feet away from a tall, dark haired woman. Her smile was kind, but her eyes were ice cold, and for some reason, I felt very afraid of her.

"Hello, there," she greeted me. "What's your name dear?"

I was only ten years old, but I had enough common sense to be careful with my response. "Hayden," I replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hayden," she said, extending her hand to me. I shook it briefly and then withdrew my hand.

"What are you playing?" the woman asked, looking at my sheet music. I said nothing, but I held up the music for her to see.

"Ah,…that is a wonderful piece. One of my favourites. Could you play it for me?" The last thing I wanted to do was turn my back on her. Irina had taught me that you should never turn your back on your enemy, no matter how friendly they seemed. When I had asked why, she had told me that if you couldn't see your enemy, you couldn't defend yourself against them. This thought had frightened me then, and it frightened me now to think of what this woman might do to me.

Luckily, I did not have to answer. At that moment, Nataliya entered the room.

"Ah, Isabel," she said coldly. Her eyes flickered to me and then to the woman, and back again. "What brings you here?" she asked, walking slowly towards me.

"Oh, just a few matters I'd like to discuss." The woman, Isabel, kept her tone light, but I could see the tension in her eyes. She walked towards me, and said, "I was just saying hello to your daughter." She patted me lightly on the head. I didn't move an inch as she did so.

"Good, good," Nataliya said. "Hayden, have you been polite to Ms. Kabra?" she said, turning to me.

"Yes, mother," I replied. I only called Nataliya 'mother' in front of strangers.

"Yes, she has been very kind," Isabel added.

"Well then, shall we get to business?" Nataliya asked. "There is a room across the hall we can use."

"I think this room will be just fine."

"Very well. Hayden, would you please leave us?"

I nodded and got up, but Isabel put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Actually, Nataliya, I thought perhaps Hayden would like to stay with us. Would you like that dear?"

I glanced nervously at Nataliya. "Actually, Ms. Kabra, I have some studying to do. But thank you for your offer." I tried to leave, but Isabel stopped me again.

"Please do stay with us dear. We could use your help."

Nataliya glared at Isabel, but nodded. "You will stay Hayden."

"Yes, mother," I said obediently. I sat down in a chair to Nataliya's right, in front of a small coffee table. Isabel took a seat across from us.

"What would you like to discuss then, Isabel?" Nataliya asked.

"I was just wondering whether or not you had finished the work I asked you to do."

"Yes, Isabel. It is nearly finished."

"Then I would like a report on your progress, if you please."

Nataliya paused, and looked at me. "Isabel, please. Couldn't we discuss this privately? I do not think it is something my daughter needs to know about."

"And why not? Surely she will take up your work after you are gone? Shouldn't she be aware of what sort of jobs she'll have to do?" Isabel smiled at me, and I shuddered. If she noticed, she ignored my reaction.

"Isabel, please…" Nataliya begged.

"No! She will hear it!" Isabel said. Then she controlled herself. "It's best she knows now."

Nataliya stared at Isabel pleadingly for a moment, but Isabel stared back at her coldly.

"As you requested, Isabel, James has been tailing the agent from Ekaterina, Lily, for three months. He is now preparing to kidnap her in order to gain the information you seek. He should have captured her by noon today." She looked at me sadly, but I hardly noticed. James was a young man, only about twenty five. Whenever he visited me, he played with me and gave me little presents. Once he gave me a stuffed bear, another time, he gave me a book, "Les Misérables", since at the time I had been trying to learn French.

Irina had taught me how to avoid being kidnapped, how to fight off enemies, how to escape from a closet through a locked window. But when she taught me, we were always the heroes, the good people. How could James, who was so kind to me, be kidnapping an innocent woman? How could _he_ be the villain? These thoughts swirled through my head and confused me.

Isabel watched my reaction carefully. "And Irina? Has she eliminated the children yet?"

"Not yet," Nataliya said, watching me.

"Children?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"Oh yes. Hasn't your mother told you about little Amy and Dan Cahill? What about the thirty nine clues? Hasn't she told you about that?" I shook my head and she said, "Oh, dear. We do have a lot of explaining to do, don't we Nataliya?"

She looked so amused by the look of horror on my adoptive mother's face that I wished she would just disappear. But she didn't disappear. Instead, she started to tell me about the thirty nine clues, and Amy and Dan Cahill.

When she was finished, I hated her more than ever before. _She is a monster_, I thought. But what bothered me most was Nataliya. How could she help Isabel? I had always admired Irina, but now I felt disgust towards her. How could Irina do this to innocent children? They had done nothing wrong, unless you counted being more clever, and finding more clues. I felt pity for the children, and I wished I could help them.

"Hayden, I – "

"It's all right, mother," I said. "If you please, I would like to be excused to my room now. Thank you for visiting Ms. Kabra."

"And thank _you_, Hayden." Isabel smiled at me, and I clenched my fists. I wanted so badly to punch her, to kick her, to cause her some fraction of the pain she was causing me. But I couldn't. So instead I stood up calmly and left. I was about to leave for my room, but something made me hesitate outside the room. I followed my instinct and pressed my ear to the door.

"She's a clever girl," I heard Isabel say. "She would do well if she joined us."

"Isabel, she is too young. She hasn't had enough training," Nataliya said.

"True. But she will be great someday. She will bring our branch glory."

"Isabel, this discussion has made me think. Perhaps it would be better simply to follow the children, and once they have gathered all the clues, you can _dispose_ of them. That way, you would get all the clues at once."

"Are you getting soft, Nataliya?"

"Not at all. I simply think it would make more sense to – "

"Listen to me, Nataliya. You will do as I say, or I will slit your little daughter's throat as she sleeps. Do you understand me?" I bit my tongue hard to stop a horrified gasp, and I tasted blood in my mouth after a moment.

"Yes, Isabel. I understand."

"Good. I'll leave you and your daughter now. Just remember what I said. If you want your daughter to live, both you and Irina will do as I say. I'm sure Irina would not want little Hayden to come to harm either, would she?"

"No Isabel."

"Excellent."

I heard a rustling sound and then footsteps. I was still frozen in shock by what Isabel had said, and I only just had enough time to hide in an empty room before Nataliya and Isabel entered into the hallway. I waited a few moments after the footsteps had faded, and then ran to my room. Nataliya was waiting for me there.

**So? What did you think? I tried to make Hayden kind of like Zoe Nightshade, for you PJO readers. She's very old-fashioned and her English is quite formal. She's also very proud, like Zoe. Anyways, please review ASAP! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Tour Guides

**Okay, so I know I have been very MIA lately *dodges flying tomatoes, pianos, and cheese(and bacon (yeah that was for you PBG (hey, how many brackets can you have within brackets? Hmm...))) Anyways, I was in our school play and we had practice/performance every day this week and then yesterday I had to prepare my speech/do a bunch of other homework, so that's why I haven't been able to write ALL WEEK. So frustrating. Sigh, anyways, here's chapter two for you. And please don't hate me too much for not updating sooner!**

Nataliya beckoned me forward and I sat obediently next to her. She looked at me with sad, grave eyes.

"I'm sorry Hayden," she said quietly. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way."

"How was I going to find out then? Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"Of course. I just didn't think you were ready. I was trying to – "

"To what?" I exclaimed. "To protect me? From what? You should have known I would find out eventually."

"I know…I just…You're only ten years old, Hayden."

"So that's it then? You think I'm too young? I am not a child Nataliya."

"Please, don't be angry," she begged. "I'll do anything. Just forgive me. It was wrong, I know. I should have told you." I was surprised to see tears welling up in her eyes.

I turned my head, trying to clear my mind of all thoughts. A small English dictionary caught my eye, and my mind drifted to the children Isabel had mentioned. Amy and…Dan? Whatever their names were, it wasn't fair that they had to defend themselves against everyone, especially Isabel Kabra, all alone. I scowled when I thought about that vile woman. I could not imagine what they were going through, despite all Irina's visits. _Irina_…I thought. How could she have done this to me? I would have thought she of all people would know I was perfectly capable of dealing with the truth, no matter how awful it was. And how could she support Isabel against those children? I knew she was still bitter over the loss of her own child, she had confided in me once, and I shuddered at the memory. But wouldn't she want to help them, for his sake at least?

As I thought, I realized the boy was not much older than me, and the girl was most likely only about fourteen. I had thought that my life was hard, but that was nothing compared to what they faced. Then I started as I realized that I could help them. Or more accurately, Nataliya could.

"Hayden?" Nataliya said. I realized it had been several minutes since she had last spoken.

"I will forgive you," I said slowly. Nataliya hugged me happily, but her smile faded when she realized that I wasn't finished.

"There's a condition?" she asked warily.

I nodded. "You have to promise that you will help the children, Amy and Dan."

Her face turned pale but I held my ground. "Do you realize – Do you know what Isabel would do if she caught me? Hayden, I would never see you again. She would kill us both, she would – "

"Then don't let her find out," I said firmly.

"It's the only way?" she asked. When I nodded, she said, "Alright. I'll try." I hugged her, and she smiled a little, although she still seemed worried.

"Now get changed," she ordered me, sounding more like her usual self. "Lunch is in half an hour." I nodded and she left silently.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and the next day when I woke up, at first I forgot what had happened. But then I saw the note Nataliya had left me and I shuddered as the day's events played over in my head.

"Hayden," the letter said. "I will be gone for the rest of the day. I have gone to prepare for Amy and Dan. You may visit the city if you wish.

Be safe,

Nataliya"

I rose happily from my bed and dressed quickly. Our cook, Frederic, or Freddy, as I called him, made me breakfast, which I ate as quickly as I could without making myself sick. I was out the door by seven thirty.

The reason I was so excited was that Nataliya rarely let me out of the house because of her condition, so unless Irina was here I only got to visit the city about once a month. I grimaced when I thought about Irina, so I distracted myself by watching my surroundings. This was also something Irina had taught me, to be aware of everything and everyone in your environment. I watched the old man buying bread, the young woman behind him with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a large, brown paper bag in the other. Her bright red hair was tied in a messy bun and her eyes were tired and sad.

I forced myself to pay attention to where I was going as I almost walked into a mother and her son.

The first place I decided to go was the ice cream stand near the Kremlin. Nataliya fed me well, but I was not allowed to have sweets or desserts except on special occasions. So whenever I was allowed to visit the city, I would always get something, since I had no idea when the next time I could have dessert would be. Ice cream was my favourite, and I would eat it in any weather, even if it were snowing.

As I ate I walked through the streets, admiring the beautiful buildings and monuments. I stopped at the Museum of History, as it was called in English. It was my favourite museum, ever since Irina had taken me there for my birthday. When I walked inside, a tour guide immediately greeted me.

"May I help you?" she asked in English. I bit my tongue to avoid scowling. I hated that because I looked American, everyone assumed I was an ignorant tourist. It was unnerving, but I tried to be patient.

"I am fine, thank you," I replied in Russian.

"You speak Russian very well," she said.

"I should," I replied. "I live here." I smirked at the surprise on her face while she tried to compose herself. She smiled after a moment.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look –"

"American," I said with a sigh. "I am told that frequently. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to enjoy the museum."

She nodded. "Of course. Just let me know if you need anything." I turned and walked away while rolling my eyes. Tour guides were so annoying. I was trying to decide whether or not to visit the Scythians' gold artifacts or Chludov Psalter's manuscripts in the library when I was interrupted by a loud tour group.

"The State Historical Museum was founded in 1862 and was officially opened by Tsar Alexander II," a young man was saying. I scowled as I took in his appearance. His dark hair was slicked back and he was wearing a dark suit. He certainly didn't look like he was a tour guide, especially next to the crowd of tourists in their large, puffy coats with their cameras slung around their necks, looking like they were six year olds learning about Halloween. He was an idiot, I concluded. Tour guides were annoying enough, but at least most of the time they had their facts right. I had learned the information he was explaining when I was five years of age. It was founded in 1872, and opened by Alexander III. _Ridiculous_, I thought.

As he walked by me, the tourists following close behind, he I heard him ask, "Now, there are many priceless artworks here, as well as the largest coin collection in Russia. The artworks were acquired by members of the – "

"Of the Romanov dynasty," I said, interrupting him. I hadn't meant to say it aloud, but I was already so irritated, I suppose I just couldn't help it. I would show him that not everyone is completely idiotic if they weren't tour guides. Maybe I could also prove to the tourists that if they just did some research they wouldn't have to put up with these irksome people. "Also, it was founded in 1872, and opened by Alexander III, not the second."

"Yes, that's right," one of the tourists said, looking up from their brochure in surprise.

"Thank you, miss, I must have not been paying attention. Now why don't you run along, all right?" Then the man smiled at me, although I could see the anger in his eyes, and turned back to the tourists. "The State Historical Museum was not always a museum, it used to be – "

"The Principal Medicine Store built by the order of Peter the Great," I said, starting to enjoy myself now. "Other parts of the museum were occupied by the Moscow University, which was founded by Mikhail Lomonosov in 1755."

"Excuse me, miss, but you are not on this tour, so I think you should go and enjoy the museum on your own." He was getting annoyed now, but the tourists were still watching me curiously.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was only trying to help," I said as sweetly as I could.

"Well that's very nice of you, but you should really go now, dear," he said kindly, although I could see the tension in his eyes.

"Oh, no I don't have to," I replied. "My parents dropped me off here and they won't be back for another hour, so I can stay if I want."

I watched him fight to keep the smile on his face. "Dear, I think you should really go now. Is your mommy here somewhere?" I clenched my fists in anger. I hated being treated like a child. He was just angry because I had corrected him.

"Actually, I –"I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Elizabeth? Is that you? My dear, I have been looking everywhere for you!" Irina exclaimed. "I told you not to leave my side," she said, pretending to scold me. "I'm sorry, has she caused any trouble?"

"Not at all," the man replied, a fake smile still glued to his face. Irina grabbed my hand and led me outside. She probably looked like a kind mother to the tourists, but her nails were digging into my skin and I bit back a cry of pain. Luckily for me, it was her real nails, and not the poison injected nails she usually wears.

Once we were outside, Irina glared down at me. I crossed my arm stubbornly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Irina hissed in Russian. "Haven't I taught you not to draw attention to yourself?"

"You may have told me that," I said angrily, "but you didn't tell me anything about the Hunt." I watched, feeling satisfied with myself, as Irina's expression turned from anger to shock in a few seconds.

"How – "

"Isabel Kabra paid us a visit yesterday," I said.

Irina's jaw dropped. "She – what…why?"

I shrugged. "That is not the point. The point is, I know about the 39 Clues now. And you should have told me. I want to know why – "

I was interrupted by a deep, heavily accented voice.

"I am sorry to disturb you, ladies," he said in English," but the museum is closing for a few hours. We will be reopening at one o'clock."

Irina nodded. "Of course sir," she said, using an English accent. Then she took me by the hand and dragged me through the gates. She walked me into a small bakery and bought me a scone. Then we sat down outside and she watched as I chewed my scone slowly.

Finally, she threw up her hands in exasperation. "You can eat in a moment. Now tell me, why did Kabra come here?"

I shrugged as I had before, and said," I told you. That's not the point. Now, I want to know why you didn't tell me about this before."

"Because, Nataliya would not have allowed it," she said in Russian.

"Why not?" I asked in English.

"You are only ten years old Hayden!"

"So?"

"Nataliya cares for you as her daughter. She didn't want to upset you."

"Would you have told your son?"

Irina hesitated, and then shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have. Nataliya did what was best for you, and I agreed with her."

I shook my head angrily. "You said before that you didn't tell me because Nataliya would not have allowed it."

"You're so stubborn!" Irina exclaimed. "Just like your mother! Honestly, I have no idea how Nataliya puts up with you. What?" she said to my questioning eyes.

"My mother?" I asked. "You knew her?"

"I – it's not safe here," she said, her eyes widening.

"Then take me somewhere safe," I ordered, standing up.

"Not now. There's no time," she said, standing up too. As we left the bakery, she continued, "I have to report to Isabel's br – children in six hours."

"Six hours? Why are you worried then?

"Because, they're in Cairo!" She exclaimed. I could tell she was trying to be patient with me. "That's why I'm here. I need to borrow the Shark. Where is Nataliya? Why are you here alone?" She asked suddenly.

"Don't change the subject. Why do you have to meet the Kabras?"

"As you know, Isabel and Vikram Kabra are the heads of the Lucian branch. I have to do what they say. And Isabel says that I have to help her children. As much as I hate it, unless I want to lose the branch's support, which means money and supplies, I have to do as they say."

I scowled. "That's ridiculous."

"It may well be, but it's what I have to do. Now where is Nataliya?"

I felt my face turn red as I spoke. "I…She's helping the two Cahills, Amy and Dan. She won't be back until tomorrow."

Irina stared at me in shock. "She…why?" I watched as her eyes filled with enlightenment. "You…You asked her to, and she couldn't say no? Because of Isabel's news."

I nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't know this would happen. I just… It's not fair Irina. They're not much older than me and… How could you do this to them?"

Irina opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang. She looked at me anxiously and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes, I know Isabel. No, of course not. There is a problem, yes. Yes, you see Nataliya is not here today, she is helping Melissa in…Yes, I know, but she did tell me, I just forgot. I know that, I'm sorry Isabel, however we all forget things. In case you _forgot_, I remember when you forgot about Natalie's no-black fad last year and bought her a black skirt for her birthday. Ah, yes, and then she had quite a fit didn't she?" Irina flinched suddenly and I heard screaming on the other end. "Yes, I apologize, Isabel," she said through her teeth. Then she turned pale. "No, that's not necessary, Isabel. Thank you but no. Of course not, why would she be here." Suddenly she looked up. I followed her gaze and saw a sleek black helicopter above us. I hadn't paid attention before, but now I remembered hearing the sound of what I had thought was an airplane.

Irina swallowed hard, and looked at me with frightened eyes. My mind whirred as I thought of all the horrible things that Isabel could have said.

"Yes Isabel, we'll come right away. Yes, I understand. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and looked at me. "Hayden, we are going to visit Isabel Kabra."

As I looked into her eyes, I felt nothing but fear. It had only been one day since I had last met Isabel Kabra, and I was not eager for another visit. But as I looked up to see the helicopter flying towards what I knew to be an airport, I led Irina towards the airport, despite the butterflies in my stomach. It was time to face Isabel Kabra. She was like an animal, she smelled fear. And right now, I felt as though I were wearing Eau de Terror.

**I know, I know, Eau de Terror? What was I thinking? But what ever, I updated and that's what's important, right? Okay, anyways, you know the drill. Review and/or PM me if you have ideas. Thanks, and please, call off the hounds!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Terrifying Helicopter Ride

**Wow! I'm actually alive? I know, I know, long time no see, huh? In fact, I'm not even going to bother explaining my absence, except to say, as always, I'll keep trying to get better at updating. And with that, I shall part from your amazing presences! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: A Terrifying Helicopter Ride**

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," Isabel said. "Well, I have some information for you to pass on to dear old Nataliya back at headquarters." I bit my tongue to avoid snorting. For all I knew, Isabel was seventy years of age behind that plastic make up covered face of hers.

"Why wouldn't you just tell _her_ then?" I asked.

"Oh, I suppose I could have, but I thought it would have more meaning if_ you_ were the one to pass on the message." I was utterly confused as Isabel leaned over and placed her hand on my arm. I wanted desperately to pull away, but the look in Irina's eyes told me to stay very, _very_ still. _Perhaps Irina is not the only one with poisoned nails,_ I thought.

Finally, to my immense relief, Isabel withdrew her outstretched hand and I relaxed slightly.

"Now dear, I would like you to tell Nataliya the following message," Isabel continued. "Are you ready?"

"What if I don't tell her?" I asked curiously.

"Well, then, let's just say you can't say I didn't warn her, can you?"

I forced myself not to shudder, although inside I was full of hateful fantasies.

Isabel ignored my reaction and continued, "Now, this is the message. 'Nataliya, stop what you're doing. If you continue your actions, the hunt for the last swan will begin.'"

_The last swan? Why was she talking about a swan?_ I thought fretfully.

"Have you memorised it?" Isabel asked. I nodded silently.

"Good. Now, Hayden, this has been a lovely visit, however I'm afraid it's time for us to part ways, so to speak." With that, she pulled a small remote and pushed the bright red button in the middle. Immediately the seat Irina and I had been sitting on retracted into the wall of the helicopter and we fell through a small trapdoor at the base of the helicopter.

_Why is it always the red buttons_? I found myself wondering as Irina and I hurtled toward the streets of Moscow. Suddenly, Irina grabbed my wrist and I felt myself being jerked upwards. I looked up to see a large parachute above me, and Irina at my side.

"How did you – " I began.

"I always come prepared, especially with the Kabras," Irina said in Russian.

We floated for a few more minutes before landing gently just outside the Kremlin. Irina quickly brushed herself off and snapped her fingers. Immediately, a black SUV drove up.

"Get in," Irina ordered.

I obeyed her and we drove in silence. I got out, said goodbye to Irina, and walked home slowly. My mind was throbbing with the rush of thoughts. _What had Isabel been talking about? What did she mean, 'the last swan'? Since when did Nataliya like swans?_ I stopped walking suddenly. What if Isabel was trying to trick Nataliya? What if she didn't really have this 'swan'? And what about Amy and Dan? They _needed_ help.

I stood and thought for a long time before making a decision. I wouldn't tell her. It was probably just a trick, a lie. I would tell Nataliya that Isabel knew, but not about this 'swan' issue. I nodded to myself and walked inside. Little did I know that in a few weeks, I would loathe myself for this decision.

**Ha! Loathe is a funny word! Ahem, sorry about that, anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
